


Vegetable Doing Miracles

by Every_Version_Of_Me



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Version_Of_Me/pseuds/Every_Version_Of_Me
Summary: Christopher decided he hates vegetables and it's driving Eddie crazy, till Chris sees Buck says vegetable and decides if they're good enough for Buck it's good enough for him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 22
Kudos: 495





	Vegetable Doing Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind I'm sensitive! Hope you like it! :)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes English isn't my first language.

Eddie tries everything he could to make Christopher likes vegetables. There are a lot that he dislike, well not dislikes but decided he didn't want to eat it anymore. Mushroom, pepper, cauliflower, broccoli, artichoke, asparagus, beet and peas. There's only so much vegetables you can give to a child as a snack and Eddie and Christopher are both getting tired of cucumbers and carrots. It's getting ridiculous, Eddie tried to hide the vegetables, or to make them in nice shapes or to blend them in sauce and really Christopher is just not cooperating at all. 

Eddie even asked Clara if she succeeded to make him eat it and even tho she says he does eat it, he always looks at her with puppy eyes afterward. He even goes as far as asking Bobby for tricks, but nothing more than he already tried comes to mind. So he resolves himself to going with fruits and giving them a break of the two vegetable his son agrees to eats. When he makes dinner, he does uses other vegetable like potatoes, garlic, beans and zucchini, so Eddie convinces himself it's fine. Until he forgot about Christopher's hate for mushrooms, and puts it in a dish he made for dinner. Christopher refuses to eat it, even after Eddie removed the mushrooms, saying the food is contaminated by the vegetable. Eddie's so tired he doesn't want to fight or argue, so he just finds some food he made earlier in the week and heats it up for his son. 

Knowing Buck is with Christopher is a relief, Carla not being able to be there for his shift, Buck spending time with his son, they're all happy. It's a win-win situation. Eddie unlocks the door and enters with a bag full of things for Christopher. From toys, to homework, with snacks, money for pizza and movies, Eddie knows this way Buck has everything Chris needs. He smiles at the warm embrace Buck always has ready for his son. He sometimes wish Buck would have one ready for him too, but then he feels silly for being jealous of the love Buck has for his son. Leaving them alone together is really not something Eddie feels even remotely worried about, he knows Buck would do everything for his son. 

________

Christopher and Buck have been playing with some Avengers figuring for a while now, getting almost time for a snack time. Buck is hungry as fuck, but he waits for Christopher to tell him he feels hungry, not wanting to ruin his fun. It's about 6 minutes later, not that Buck counted, when Chris asks for a snack. 

"Let's see what your dad packed for you, uh?" He says, getting up and going to Christopher's bag in the fridge. "Okay, we have, sliced apple, cookies and cucumbers." He says, getting them all out. "Let's just be honest, we all want the cookies, but I'll let you have only one of those, so pick between apple or cucumber." Buck says, not wanting to give Christopher back while he's in a sugar rush or while he's crashing from the sugar rush. 

"Apple!" Chris says, sure in his choice. Buck smiles getting a small plastic bowl to put the slices and a cookie and helps Christopher to get comfortable on the kitchen chair. 

Buck goes back to the fridge, getting vegetables and fruits out, grapes, cheese, carrots, broccoli and cauliflower with crackers. 

When he sits next to Chris, he smiles at him and offers the plates to him too, in case Christopher wants different choices. Christopher smiles at him and picks a grape, then a piece of cheese. 

Buck beams at him, happy that the snack he made is appealing to Christopher, he feels so proud at himself and almost warm inside from it. Then, Christopher sees him eat a piece of broccoli and a cauliflower and suddenly Buck feels a bit under observation. 

"What?" He asks, curious. 

"Can I... Can I have one?" He says, pointing vaguely to the plate. 

"A cracker?" He says assuming. 

"A broccoli." Chris says, face serious, full of determination. 

"Oh, yes, sure. You can take what you want, Buddy." Buck says, pushing the plate closer. Christopher takes a broccoli and eats it. He makes a face, but after a few chews, he takes a cauliflower and does the same. In the end, Christopher eats most of the broccoli. Buck beams at him. 

After their snack, they go back to their game, but soon enough Christopher wants to play something else and then they ends up watching a movie. 

Buck is expecting for Christopher to ask for chips or chocolate or something of the same kind, but he's surprised when he asks for a plate of like their snack from earlier. 

"Can we eat like earlier?" He says, sweetly. Buck agrees without a problem, glad to give something healthy to the child. 

_________

When Eddie comes to get Christopher, he finds that most of the snack he sent is still intact and he immediately thinks that Buck indulged Chris and gave him candy and chips and everything sweet he has, but imagine the surprise when he finds the cookies still in the bag and no wrapping paper of sweets or bag of chips around. 

"Was he not hungry?" Eddie asks, frowning, his mind already conjuring a thousand of illness and scary scenarios. 

"What?" Buck says confused, Eddie just points at the bags of snacks. "Oh! No, he just ate a snack with me." 

Taking the plate of leftover vegetables and crackers, Buck shrugs. Eddie's mouth open and close and he seems frozen. 

"You want... you're telling me he ate broccoli?" He asks incredulous. 

"Uh...Yes? And cauliflower, crackers and cheese?" Buck says, voice getting unsure. "Oh god. Oh god. Was he not supposed to? Is he allergic to it or something? Is he dying?" He asks, panic rising. 

"No. No. Not at all. It's just... did you force him?" Eddie asks, confused. 

"No! Of course not! Why would I- No! He asked for it!" Buck says, stuttering. 

"He asked for it?" Eddie asks, his head so deep in confusion. 

"Dad?" Chris asks, sleepily from the couch. 

"Yeah. You ate broccoli and cauliflower?" Eddie blurts out. 

"Yes, it was good." He says, yawning. 

"Yeah it is." Eddie says, throat tight, the only thing he wants is to turn toward Buck, get on one knee and propose to the man who he's not even in a relationship with. "What convinced you?" He asks, wanting to know the trick. Maube Buck's better at making it appealing.

"If it's good enough for my Bucky, it's good enough for me." He says, eyes closing again and falling back in a deep sleep. 

Eddie feels the saying "like father like son" hits him in the face. Cause yeah, same. He laughs incredulous. 

"Do you know how much time I spent trying to get him to eat vegetable?" Eddie asks Buck. 

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I mean... that's crossing some sort of boundaries or something and-" 

Somehow, Eddie's hand goes to Buck's mouth because the next best thing is his mouth and he's not sure how that would be taken. 

"I could kiss you right the fuck now." Eddie says, then thinks about what he just said and tries to back pedal. "I mean marry me. No. Shit. Oh god. What's going on?" He says, his mouth not cooperating at all with his brain. 

"I mean, I wouldn't say no to a kiss and a date." Buck says, shrugging casually, Eddie can still see the blush on his face. 

"You mean? Really? That's- that is great." He says and then he's just kissing Buck in the middle of the living room, in front of his sleeping son. 

"Are you finally getting married?" His very awake son asks. 

Eddie jumps back, laughing hysterically. 

"What? No. No, no, no, no. I mean... not uh... just-"

"Not yet, Buddy." Buck cuts him off. "I resent all those 'no', by the way." Buck says, arching a brow. 

"Why not? You make dad happy and I'm happy when you're with us and we love you." Christopher asks, all innocent wide eyes. 

"Yeah, I love you both too Buddy, but uh... we need a little more time for that, but I'll be there for you no matter if we get married or not, okay?" He says, smiling at Christopher. 

Chris seems satified because he nods and moves around to go back to sleep. 

________

"Hey Buddy, I've been planning to ask your dad to marry me, you still want that?" Buck asks, trying to be casual, but he's a nervous wreck inside. 

"Yes! Can I help?" He asks excited. 

"I'm glad you asked..." 

__________

Eddie comes home to a silent house and for a moment he panics, checking his phone in case Buck called or texted or anything, but no, nothing. 

"Buck? Chris?" 

"Yeah, we're in the living room." When Eddie gets there, there's nothing out of the ordinary, only they look like they're planing something and Eddie is wary. 

"What's going on?" He asks. 

"We planned a scavenger hunt for you. Here's the first hint." 

'It's where you first told me 'I love you''

He looks up toward Buck and Christopher, but they only smile at him, so he goes to the bathroom, he told Buck he loved him while Evan was brushing his teeth and making funny face at him and he just blurted it out. 

Going to the bathroom, he sees that there's a bunch of small pink flower, it's really cute, there's also a small card. It's written in Christopher's handwriting. 

'Hydrangea pink  
It's where you both read me stories.' 

He goes to Christopher's room, taking the flowers with him. There another flower, a red tulip Eddie thinks. The little card is also there. 

'Tulip  
It's where I can't wait to be at the end of the day.   
(Or really all the time)' 

Eddie smiles at the card and takes his flowers and the cards with him to their room. 

On the bed is a light pink flower with a yellow middle and the card is again in Christopher's handwriting. 

'Wax flower  
It's where I'm waiting.' 

Going back to the living room he finds Christopher is alone and frowns. He has a another flower in his hand. This one is bigger and again, pink. Chris hands him both the flower and the little card. 

'Chrysanthemum  
And finally, it's where I'm waiting.' 

Eddie thinks about the kitchen and he wonders if they did all this for fun and it's only dinner. Looking at Christopher he tries to get a read from him, but Christopher weirdly has a good poker face. 

He goes to the kitchen, Christopher following him and he find Buck there, sitting on the kitchen counter with a dozen of red roses in his hand and a little card in the other. 

He gives him the roses, gets down from the counter and smiles at him. 

"What's all this for?" He asks, smiling but confused. 

"I think this is the answer your looking for." Buck says, handing him a little envelope. He frowns, none of the other had been in an envelope. He puts the flowers and the cards down on the counter and looks at Buck warily before focusing on the envelope. 

'Will you marry me?' Is what it says. If he's being honest he feels stupid for not realising before, then his knees almost give up because this is... Wow and when he looks at Buck. He's on one knee, a little box in his hands. 

"Dad! You have to say Yes!" Christopher whispers. 

"Oh god. Of course, yes." He says, smiling and pulling Buck's face toward him to kiss him. Buck is smiling in the kiss and then he puts the ring on his finger and Eddie beams at him. It's a small gold band, simple and beautiful. 

"There's a... a silicon one for when we work, if you want." Buck says, his smile so big that Eddie wonder if his face hurts. Chris comes to hug them and he hugs them both back. 

"Of course I want it, stupid. I'm going to show it off so much you're going to be tired of it."

"I don't think I'm ever going to be tired of seeing it on your finger." Buck replies. 

"Now you can adopt me, right?" Christopher asks, looking up at them both. 

Buck just looks like he's going to start crying and Eddie would be worried if it wasn't for the fact that he smiling. He turns to Eddie, eyes full of hope and Eddie smiles. 

"Of course Buck's going to adopt you." Eddie replies and Buck just pulls them both in a big hug, tears rolling down his face. 

"Awesome."  
_________

It's no real surprise to Athena when Eddie and Buck asks her for adoption papers and timelines. It's a little surprising to see a ring on their hands. 

"Did you guys-... Oh God you proposed?" She asks, looking at Eddie. 

"No, but I said yes." He says beaming. 

"Buck proposed?" Bobby says, entering the room. 

"Why are you all surprised? I did a great job!" 

"He did. It was really sweet." Eddie says, smiling at his glowing fiancé. 

"Congrats you guys." 

"I'm so proud of the man you became, Buck." Bobby says. "I'm so proud of myself for convincing you to come to our station." He says pointing to Eddie. "You were such a big influence of Buck." 

"I'm right here?" Buck says, but Eddie can tell he's touched. 

"Thanks. I'm proud of him too. So glad he's marrying me." 

"So shall we get back to those adoption papers?" Athena says, smiling.


End file.
